


【Evanstan】烙印

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*终于磨蹭完了亲爱的 @肆零-cpEv是天使  点的 【办公室：想叫不能叫】的梗，希望没有偏题，虽然我越写越发展诡异，forgive me XD</p><p>* 下属!Chris X 上司!Sebby，注意猕猴桃十分黑化，脏话连篇，略S属性。</p><p>* NC-17 严重的OOC</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】烙印

**Author's Note:**

> *终于磨蹭完了亲爱的 @肆零-cpEv是天使 点的 【办公室：想叫不能叫】的梗，希望没有偏题，虽然我越写越发展诡异，forgive me XD
> 
> * 下属!Chris X 上司!Sebby，注意猕猴桃十分黑化，脏话连篇，略S属性。
> 
> * NC-17 严重的OOC

一大早，西装笔挺的Sebastian像往常一样捧着杯热咖啡进了自己的办公室。这原本是个普通的不能再普通的早晨，一切照例按部就班。然而，他前脚刚走进门，一个男人后脚立刻跟着走了进来。

Sebastian转过头，迎上的是一双深邃的宝蓝色眼眸，而拥有这双眼的主人正朝他露出杀伤力百分之二百的迷人微笑。

这就是他的下属和暗恋对象，Chris fucking sexy Evans.

如果这是在派对、朋友聚会或者其他什么地方，Sebastian或许会表现的眼神躲躲闪闪，手足无措，但现在是工作场合，比对方处于更高职位的他更习惯戴上冷静的上司面具遮盖住那份羞涩，与人直视的眼眸并未有起太多波澜，就连声线也克制的很是平稳：“Chris，有事？”

留着络腮胡的男人扬了扬眉，语气不以为然，“难道没事就不能找你么？”

“时间宝贵，我不想和你多浪费.....”

话还没说完，Sebastian只觉人的脸在面前突然放大，接着他的后背重重撞上身后的墙面，手里的咖啡翻出来洒了一地，对方的动作太快太猛，待他晃过神，那带着火辣热度的唇早已贴了上来，他瞬时难以置信的睁大眼睛。

“别装作很惊讶的样子...Mr.Stan”Chris笑着啃咬Sebastian柔软的下唇，在人吃痛的张嘴时霸道的入侵那湿热的口腔，舌尖去追逐、吸吮那逃避的小舌同时，下身强硬的分开他的腿，膝盖顶上腿间，恶意的磨蹭裆部，“我知道你想要这样...”

“你疯了么？....唔嗯....”对方征服欲极强的吻带着让人颤栗的男性气息，侵袭Sebastian脆弱的每一个感官。这是个危险的讯号，他本能的抗拒，抬手卯足力气试图推开人。

力量上更占优的Chris轻松地制止住了这小小的抵抗，他扣住Sebastian双手压过头顶，壮硕的胸肌与对方相抵，滚烫的嘴唇落在Sebastian的眉角、鼻梁、颈侧，他贪婪的舔吻对方漂亮的锁骨，在上面留下一个个暧昧的痕迹。

"Chris…stop it…"Sebastian感到气息不稳，男人独特的气味盈满鼻端，搞的他头晕目眩，甚至在说这话时都明显底气不足。

"Liar…"Chris咬上人的耳朵，吮着发红的耳根，吐露情色的低沉，“上次看到你在办公室，翘着屁股用手操着自己的小洞，我分明听到你叫着我的名字。”

Sebastian脸色顿时涨红一片，他根本没想到这个羞耻的自慰会被对方知道，还以如此赤裸裸的方式从意淫对象的嘴里说了出来，他感到自尊心受到了严重的挑战，必须补救回来，至少现在绝对不能任人摆布，这么想着下意识伸舌轻舔了下自己的唇。

粉色的小舌在唇间划出一个小小的弧度后又很快消失，勾勒出的性感痕迹让Chris眼里欲火烧的更旺，“你很喜欢舔唇…每次开会看你这样，我的老二都硬的不行。”他解开Sebastian的西装扣子拉高衬衫，低头吻上他起伏的胸膛，湿热的舌头一捕捉到那淡粉的乳头就绕着打转起来，舔湿后一口含住，边吸吮边抬眸观察着微微颤抖的Sebastian，“就像现在..”

“…Fuck....”Sebastian发出一声呻吟，他的胯部明显感到对方的硬挺蹭压上来，就算隔着西裤依然能感受的到那炙热的温度。该死的，他自己也可耻的硬得要命。

“感觉到了么....”Chris用舌尖摩挲着Sebastian的唇，他挺动着胯部，模仿着抽插的动作与人相互摩擦，“待会儿，我就会把它塞到你下面的小洞里，这可比你的手指爽多了...”

“你给我闭嘴！”Sebastian报复性的回咬男人的唇，牙齿刺入唇肉尝到了淡淡的血腥味，他不愿意再多听对方说一句话，哪怕是一个字。因为他知道，再这样下去，他绝对会坠入情欲的深渊，无法自拔。

 

这时，办公桌上的电脑传来了通讯提示音，这让Sebastian像是见到了救星一般激动不已。

“Chris！有视频会议...快放开我...”

“........”

“这个会议很重要！”

“OK，没问题...不过我有要求”

“什么？”Sebastian不耐烦的催促。

“让我呆着..”Chris再次露出标准秒杀式微笑，“直到你开会结束。”

时间紧迫也容不得Sebastian多加考虑，他仓促的答应下来，稍微整理了下西装后就迅速站在屏幕前戴上耳麦，略微压低身体开启会议频道，看着画面中坐在席位上的各个部门负责人，清了清嗓子开口：

“抱歉，有事耽搁来晚了，那么现在开始吧，各位”

 

很快，Sebastian就意识到让Chris Evans呆着完全就是个错误。

因为几分钟后，Chris再次贴上Sebastian的后背，在人对着耳麦说话时一点一点拽下西裤到小腿，露出白色内裤包裹住的两瓣臀肉，浑圆弹翘的模样让他忍不住肆意的掐揉，另一只手摸入对方大腿内侧，在光滑柔软的肌肤上流连。Chris明显感觉到随着每一次抚摸，身前男人的肌肉变得越加紧绷，情欲的淡粉染上Sebastian的肌肤。

Chris毫不客气的扯下对方最后一块遮羞布，充血的阴茎一下跳了出来，顶端的湿润暴露了主人的饥渴，他低笑着摸上茎身撸动几下，受了刺激的龟头不知羞耻的分泌出更多液体。

“都这样了，还忍着呢？”

Sebastian咬唇吞下呻吟，虽然视频里只会出现自己和各位同事的脸，背后的人应该不会被拍摄进去，但是只要有对方的存在，他就根本没法回避和完全压抑住如此强烈的欲望和感受。趁着视频里的人交换意见讨论，他赶忙朝罪魁祸首做个了“Go away”的口型。

Chris无赖的回以一句“No way”，四指再次圈住茎身加速套弄，拇指不断摩挲刮蹭顶端，引得极力克制的Sebastian身体都轻轻发抖。想看到人更多的反应，Chris不由另一只手移到人弹力颇佳的屁股上抚摸，挤进股沟一摸，居然是湿的，难以置信的挤入小穴里，那里软得仿佛就等着肉棒来捅一捅，这让他更为性奋：

“你的洞怎么那么湿？是不是一直等着我干？”

“Chris！”羞红脸的Sebastian拉开些耳麦，对着男人瞪眼低声警告，“你再敢得寸进尺，明天就给我走人！”

“噢~”Chris怪声怪气的应了声，对方根本不知道说这重话时，自己那双散漫着水雾的淡蓝眸子有多没威慑力，反而让人看得胸口燥热不已，他嬉皮笑脸的咬上人红透的耳朵呵气，“可我的大家伙已经等不及想操进你又湿又热的肉洞了，Mr.Stan。”

Go fuck yourself ，Sebastian的内心咆哮，他真是受够了这个男人，一次又一次挑战他的自尊底线，当机立断转头给人脸上来了一拳，猛、准、狠，正中高挺的鼻梁。

但是显然，Sebastian估计错了Chris Evans的抗击打能力，几乎是下一秒，流着鼻血的Chris就不顾疼痛把人从电脑前拽开狠狠的压到了一边的桌上。

 

于是，视频另一端的各部门经理刚讨论完，转过头就发现他们的总经理从屏幕上消失了。

“什么情况？？”

“Mr...Mr.Stan，发生什么事了？”

“额...我们...会开完了么？”

围在桌上的几位负责人一头雾水，你一言我一句的说着，突然，视频那头传来了模糊不清的肉体拍打声，而且从响度判断，动作格外的迅猛和激烈，这让在场的所有人一下子都脸红心跳的噤了声。

 

“怎么不回答？....他们都等着呢...”Chris粗喘着不断往Sebastian的体内挺送，密集的攻击着让男人浑身战栗的敏感点，他想看到这个平日里淡然自若的男人表露出最为脆弱崩溃的一面，在他身下颤抖、喘息、哭叫着渴求更多，但Sebastian只是用手捂住嘴，在口中发出类似于啜泣的沉闷呻吟，这让Chris极为不满，他抽走领带把人的双手反绑在背后，加快抽插的速度，硬生生把人的喊叫从喉咙口给挤了出来。

“啊、啊......嗯.....”

津液淌下Sebastian的唇角，湿亮的双眸里泪水满盈。他衣衫凌乱的上身被男人死死压在桌上，挺立的乳尖随着撞击摩擦着桌面，反复碾压进乳晕中变得更为红肿不堪。他不停扭动着身体试图挣脱钳制，换来的则是Chris另一个角度对着前列腺位置更用力撞击，强烈的刺激让Sebastian不由自主发出的呻吟声带着酥软的鼻音。

“是不是这里，操的你很爽？”Chris更用力的抽送，用前端顶着前列腺的位置摩擦，感觉到窄紧的肠壁与括约肌颤抖的收紧，他知道男人高潮将至，坏心眼的用手圈住根部。

“啊....别碰……不要再顶那里……”无法宣泄的快感让Sebastian口齿不清的喘息着，茎身已经涨的发紫，顶端的马眼大开淌着体液但怎么也无法射精，快感变成了折磨。

“放开我..啊.....啊”

不理会人的恳求，Chris就着插入的姿势一把把人翻过身面对自己，低头看着下身那张被肉棒撑得满满的“小嘴”邪笑边说着“让你的同事一起来看看你淫荡的样子”边拔掉耳麦线让声音成外放状态，并把电脑推远些足够摄像头摄入对方的全身。

“不....”被快感迷蒙了视线的Sebastian在看到一侧电脑屏幕上直播的画面，面露惊恐，“停下来....求求你.....啊.....”

“可你的小洞正紧咬着我不放呢，又湿又热，还会动....”

Chris故意大声对着视频那头的人形容着此刻自己埋在人身体里的感受，这让Sebastian更为羞耻的无地自容，他扭动臀部想要逃避，无意间反而迎合了男人的顶弄，Chris像个发狂的野兽越发兴奋有干劲，下身狂野的抽送，操入后穴里的肉棒把肠液很快成挤成泡沫状，噗嗤噗嗤喷出体外。

视频里位子上的男人早已骚动开，一部分人的脸上露出震惊的表情，但更多则是表露出被感染的欲望，甚至有人已经在桌子底下蠢蠢欲动了。

“你猜他们的脑子里在想什么，嗯？...”肉棒随着Chris的话慢慢抽出，接着又是狠狠一顶。

“啊....不....啊.....不知道........”Sebastian被顶的一阵头昏眼花，无力的摇着头。

Chris用恶质的语气一字一顿道：“他们在想我们的经理，居然是个爱吃男人老二的婊子....”

说罢，他松开遏制人发泄的手，那根已经硬到发紫的阴茎跳动了一下，伴着Sebastian全身痉挛，一股接着一股白浊喷上俩人腹部。整个高潮过程，Chris都紧紧盯着Sebastian的脸，他不愿错过对方任何一个表情，无论是那逐渐舒展开的双眉、颤抖微湿的睫毛下失神的眼眸，还是沾上泪水的微张唇瓣都看得他热血喷涌，原本撑满后穴的肉棒继续蛮横的捣入激烈收缩的肠道，毫不留情的攻击敏感处。

残存的羞耻心彻底被肉体的快感冲刷殆尽，刚经历过情欲巅峰的Sebastian又硬了起来。可偏偏这时候，操弄着他的男人又绕开了该死的敏感点，隔靴搔痒的难受逼迫他不自觉的摇摆起腰迎合巨物的撞击，在触及那处时，他半眯着眼露出享受的表情，嘴中发出一声声含糊不清的呻吟。

“呵....果然是欠操的浪货.....”

Chris眼睛扫过桌面，从桌上拿起两个夹资料的小铁夹，撑开分别夹在人两颗通红的乳头上，Sebastian的胸口猛地微微抖了一下，哭肿的双眼闪着泪光。

“Chris....拿...啊...拿下来...痛.......嗯..”

过重的铁夹咬住柔嫩的乳头往下坠，随着男人身体上下的晃动，拉扯着可怜的乳肉，很快胸口就变得红通通的一片，Chris拿走其中一个铁夹，手指搓揉饱受折磨、肿大了一圈的乳粒。

“下次给你这里穿个环，会更漂亮的.....然后在环上刻上我的名字，做我的婊子..”

耳边淫邪的吐息让Sebastian瞳孔陡然收缩，他急促的喘息，下身加重的戳刺催生几近崩溃的快意，他在尾音变调的哭叫中再次射了出来。

Chris把紧咬着自己肉棒的屁股再次转过来面对电脑屏幕，手用力掰开人两瓣臀肉，双腿大开间露出羞耻却淫荡的肉穴，他故意放缓抽出和插进的速度，让视频另一边所有人都能欣赏到肉棒离开小穴合起又被撑开的淫糜画面：

“你们给我看清楚，Mr.Stan下面这张贪吃的粉色小嘴，是他妈老子的！”

那一瞬间，Sebastian知道自己是彻底栽在这个名叫Chris Evans的男人身上了，而且永远也摆脱不了他在自己身上打下的羞耻烙印。

Chris肉棒又狠插了一阵子，硬得不能再硬的肉棒挤进肠道最深处，接着滚烫的精液一股一股的射入，射出的量非常多，稍稍抽出些都能感觉到精液从深处往外流淌，故意又抽送了几下后，“啵”的一声响亮的拔出，浓稠的精液随之淌出Sebastian操红外翻的肉穴，白浊顺着无力合拢的大腿流到桌子上。

他勾唇朝屏幕里的众人笑了笑，啪的干脆利落合上笔记本电脑。

“会议结束。”

—— END——


End file.
